This application relates to an improved system configuration for a microprocessor integrated circuit. More particularly, it relates to such improvements in microprocessor system design which are especially adapted to provide a floating point microprocessor capable of handling more complex operations than can be carried out with microprocessor system configurations in the prior art. Most especially, it relates to such a microprocessor system configuration and microprocessor integrated circuit which implements two level double sequenced control.